Clace One Shots
by blahblahblah0825
Summary: Bunch of Clace One Shots I hope you like them :)
1. Central Park and books

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it :) I'd just like to saw I've never been to Central Park so sorry if there are some mistakes. **

***Disclaimer* I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare. **

The sun hung high in the sky, brightening the day. Birds chirped and the soft wind swirled around. Clary and Jace stood side by side in Central Park, watching the scenery around them. Clary's hand itched to grab a pencil and sketch out the view before her. The leaves on the tree's fluttered and beautiful flowers bloomed. White, fluffy clouds swam in the sky and squirrels scampered around. Happy families spending time together with the parents watching their kids run barefoot, the grass tickling their feet. An elderly couple walking by, their hands entwined and obviously in love. Clary sighed in content, the sight was truly amazing.

Jace took her hand and led her away. The two walked along the path, avoiding the ducks. The green, luscious plants surrounded them and Clary took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air. She loved being out in the nature, with wonders everywhere. From her peripheral vision, she saw Jace looking at her with a small smile on his face. Even after all they've been through, there were often times when Clary still couldn't believe that she and Jace were actually dating. She knew she wasn't the hottest, smartest or even the most talented person around but she loved him and she knew he loved her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw girls shamlessly gaping at Jace, despite her holding his hand. As Jace noticed her jealousy, he swooped down to kiss her on the mouth. Clary smiled against his lips, knowing how lucky she was to have him, especially after all the 'you're siblings situation'. "Come on" Jace smirked "Let's go back to the institute before the rest of them send a search party for us." Clary smiled, remembering the incident this morning.

_Flashback_

_"Jace," Clary said as she poked his shoulder. "Wake up" In response, Jace mumbled incoherantly and reluctantly opened his eyes, glancing at the energetic red-headed girl standing over him, clothes already changed. "What?" "I'm hungry" She made an adorable pout that she knew would make Jace do practically anything. She saw his will slowly crumple as she leaned closer. "Come one let's go and eat." Jace yawned before answering. "Fine, but we're going to Taki's" "Yes!" Clary squealed before doing a small dance and ended up blushing when she saw Jace staring at her with amusement clear on his face. A while later, the two left to go eat leaving only a tiny note on the kitchen table._

The institute filled with laughter as the couple walked through the front door, hand in hand. Listening to the wild tales of the golden boy, Clary Fairchild smiled, glancing up at him. With his soft, blond locks, angular face and strong, fit body, you could practically mistake Jace Herondale as a Greek God. "Clary," His soft voice crooned. "You zoned out on me again. What were you thinking about?" Smiling, she replied "You." "Well of course you were thinking about me! I should've known! I mean look at me, I'm the sexiest man alive. Girls swoon at my look and worship the ground I walk on." Jace smirked, nudging Clary's shoulder. "Oh please, stop flattering yourself." She rolled her eyes and let go of his hand. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Clary made her way to the kitchen.

Isabelle stood in the middle of the room, stirring something murky in a pot. Unlike the gorgeous girl holding it, the "food" looked disgusting. Green, brown and chunky, Clary averted her eyes. "Hey Clary!" Izzy beamed "I was trying out this new recipe I got. Can you taste it? I'm sure I made it right this time." Taking a small step back so Izzy wouldn't notice, Clary's brain worked hard to find an excuse. "Umm... Actually Izzy... Uhh you see..." She stammered but was thankfully saved by her boyfriend who had just arrived. "Clary! There you are! Oh hey Izzy, I'm just gonna steal Clary from you now." As the two walked out of the kitchen, Jace whispered into Clary's ear. " Remind me later to throw her supposedly called soup into the trash and order chinese food instead." Clary giggled, taking his warm, calloused hand into hers. "So you could order your beloved mu shu pork?" Jace put his free hand onto his chest "Why yes my darling, you know me so well." He gave a smile. A genuine smilie, ones that he only gave around Clary. Shifting to stand on her tippy toes, Clary pecked Jace on the cheek just because he was so adorable. Of course, being the hormonal boy that he was, Jace embraced her and the two shared a slow, sweet kiss.

Pulling back to tease him, Clary asked. "So what are we going to do know?" Exchanging his pout for a thoughtful look, his golden eyes devious. "Why future Mrs. Herondale, I have and idea..." Clary blushed "Jaaceee... Whatever you're thinking about, no." "Fine" He pouted once again. Wrapping an arm around Clary, he led her down the hall. Clary let Jace guide her all the way down into the wonderful, spacious library. Other then the green house, this was her favourite place in the institute. Even though she's been there plenty of times, each time Clary would have her breath be taken away by the the variety of book there were. The book sat neatly in their shelves, with the sunlight washing over them like a blanket. Jace grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and together, they sat down on the couch.

Jace wrapped an arm around Clary and kissed the top of her head. Basked in the warm sunlight, she smiled and rested her head on his broad chest. As Jace began to read with a soft, soothing voice, Clary snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, wishing she could freeze time and stay like that forever.


	2. City of Ashes Jace POV

**This is basically Jace's POV in City of Ashes in his room after his and Clary's kiss. **

_"Jace" But he was gone from her, his expression shut and locked like a door. It was hard to believe he'd ever looked at her another way. "I'm sorry I said anything, then." HIs voice was stiff, formal. "I won't be kissing you again. You can count on that." Clary's heart did a slow, purposeless somersault as he moved away from her, plucked a towel off the top of the dresser, and headed back toward the bathroom. "But Jace, what are you doing?" "Finishing my shower. And if you've made me run through all the hot water, I'll be very annoyed." He stepped into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behing him._

Jace wanted to punch something. _Anything_, preferably his and Clary's _father_, or even rat boy would be fine. Finally, he found a girl he loved, a girl he cared about and cherished and she ended up being his _sister_? Fate must hate him. He could still hear Clary's voice._"This, what we want, it would be sickening to everyone we care about." Sickening... _The word echoed over and over in his head. Jace looked at his reflection in the foggy mirror. Unlike what he was used to seeing, a confident, glowing face with smirk, he saw a pale, gaunt face and lifeless eyes.

Why did this have to happen to him? He set his walls down, slowly and then all at once, but that all was for nothing. Jace had given up hope a long time ago, feeling only a spark of faith in the Seelie Court. Oh how the queen toyed with him. Offering something she knew he desperately wanted only to have him crushed again. Jace thought that maybe, just maybe, Clary would give him a chance. But that ended up horribly. To love is to destroy, how much that is true. But he never actually experienced it, until now.

The shower still ran, steaming up the bathroom and Jace stood in the middle, heartbroken. He was a player, he knew that, embraced it even. So how is it possible that he fell for a short, stubborn, red-headed girl? There were others that were hotter, sexier and had more curves but Clary had an air of innocent to her. She had something that pulled him in. Oh by the angel, she had him wrapped around her dainty finger.

_Was she hurting as much as he was? _The question popped into his mind. _Why should I care? _Jace argued with himself._ Because you love her... _the small conscience in the back of his head whispered. Oh he loved her, he did. But Jace wished he didn't. It would be so much easier. No heartache and no misery. Though somehow, he couldn't imagine a world without the perky girl. Her smile, her laughter, her eyes, she was what made Jace's live worthwhile. If only they weren't related... _No!_ He couldn't afford to think like that.

He was sure that the Lightwood siblings could see how he felt, _feel _about Clary. By the angel, he was sure _anybody_ could see through his façade, as long as they tried. Jace used to be so good at showing no emotion, but now, you could practically see right through him. He used to play with girls all the time and now, he couldn't even look at one without thinking of Clary.

Finally, seeing the water was still pouring, he stripped and stepped inside. He felt the almost cold water glide off his skin, doing nothing to help his throbbing heart. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed.

Rinse away the hurt, scrub away the tears and wash away the pain.


End file.
